Frostbane
Frostbane is the final boss in the Darksiders II DLC: Argul's Tomb. He came into being long ago, as a soul from the Abyss incarnated by the king of the dead Argul, also known as The Deposed King, in the form of a dragon. The Deposed King imbued the legendary scythes Lifebane with Frostbane's essence, and bound the dragon beast to his will. After the Deposed King was overthrown by the Lord of Bones, Frostbane was banished to a tomb where he stayed for centuries until the ice dragon battled Death and he brought the magical beast down. Biography 'Origin' Thousand of years ago during Argul's reign as King of the Dead, he summoned a Soul of the Abyss incarnated in the form of an icy dragon by the Lost King's will, doing so for no other purpose than to create a beast to serve him. Calling the creature Frostbane, Argul also had the creature imbue the legendary scythes, Lifebane, with the essence of its own power which came from the Abyss. Argul then created a tomb which acted as a home for both his servant and the treasure it guarded. However when the Mad King was overthrown by his successor, the Lord of Bones, the tomb was cast out of the Kingdom of the Dead to another realm to separate the Deposed King from his power. 'Argul's Tomb' By the time of the events of Darksiders 2 the existence of the tomb was considered a myth and few remained who knew it actually existed such as Ostegoth. Death was called by the merchant to the entrance of Argul's Tomb to both explain the history of Argul and his tomb, and provide an opportunity. Ostegoth implored Death to destroy the source of Argul's power. The Nephilim questioned the merchant's true motives behind this, but Ostegoth refused to reveal them. Frostbane continued to guard Argul's Tomb until Death arrived and made his intentions clear. The large dragon complimented the Horseman but the latter questioned why the creature still serves Argul. Frostbane explained that his essence is an extension of Argul's will. The Abyssal creature went on to state that his power came from the Abyss, and that his form may be destroyed but his soul was indestructible. The Nephilim retorted- "None are beyond Death." Frostbane then challenged the Horseman and Death slew the beast by severing his head and his soul finally returned to the Abyss from which it came. Death then received the Frostforged Twins from Ostegoth after defeating Frostbane. Powers/Abilities *'Ice Generation': When Frostbane attacks he is able to produce ice, which is able to imprison his enemies or slow them down. **'Ice Projectiles': When Frostbane is flying, he is able to shoot ice projectiles from his mouth in random locations. *'Darkness Infusion': After battling for a while, Frostbane generates dark energy which envelops him, and also infuses his ice projectiles with this darkness. Trivia *Frostbane looks very similar to the Destroyer, the final boss of Darksiders, as both take the form of dragons. *Frostbane is one of the two DLC bosses whose power comes from the Abyss, the other being the Abyssal Forge. *Frostbane can be occasionally seen flying around the Tomb prior to the battle against him. Gallery Challenge.jpg|Frostbane challenges Death dragonslayer.jpg|Death slays Frostbane Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Darksiders 2 enemies Category:Abyssal Creatures Category:Darksiders 2 bosses Category:Darksiders 2 DLC Characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist